Attention
by Livi-Love
Summary: Little snippets of Sissi and her mother.


**I no own Code Lyoko.**

**First Lyoko fic. Sissi's not my favourite character, but eh. I don't really have a least favourite. Also, I don't know if her mother was ever mentioned. THIS IS MY MADE UP WORLD.**

**Also, DO NOT GOOGLE SISSI DELMAS AND LOOK AT IMAGES. I AM EMOTIONALLY SCARRED NOW.**

* * *

"Mummy, look what I drawed!"

Natalie Delmas looked up from the book she was reading. Her daughter, Elizabeth, was holding a painting that consisted of a thick blue sky, livid green grass and three pink stick figures with blobs of colour decorating them. Elizabeth was grinning at her, her five year old hands shaking with anticipation.

"That's… nice," lied Natalie, returning to her book. "Show Daddy."

Elizabeth ran out of the room, yelling at the top of her voice for her father's attention. As he gathered Elizabeth in his arms and complimented her art, Natalie curled her lips.

-codelyoko-

"Is there any room in this inn?" asked Elizabeth, her blue dress shining under the stage's lights. She pouted when the inn keeper said no, earning herself several 'aaws' from the audience. Elizabeth snuck a glance sideways at this, searching for her parents.

Her father was in the front row, his face proud. She felt her heart sink at the empty seat next to him… her mother had been there a moment ago, whispering on her cell phone to Mr Boss-Man-Sir. Still, it wasn't unusual so she took hold of Joseph's hand and led him to the next inn.

-codelyoko-

Elizabeth ripped off the wrapping paper, delving her hand into the cardboard box and taking out a thick maths book. She frowned slightly before turning to her parents, confused. "I asked for a teddy."

"You're getting to be a big girl now," Natalie told her, one leg crossed over the other. "You want to be smart like your mummy, right? Teddies are for babies."

Elizabeth knew that kicking up a fuss would just make her mother mad, so she didn't respond. Her father gazed at her sadly but didn't say anything. He waited until his wife left to finish some paperwork before reaching under his jacket and quickly putting a teddy bear into his ecstatic daughter's arms.

He put his finger on his lips and shushed her. Elizabeth cocked her head to one side and giggled, mimicking the gesture with a dopey smile on her face.

-codelyoko-

"Look how high I'm going!"

"Very nice," said Natalie straight away, tapping away on her laptop. She lifted her left hand to readjust her glasses, her eyes not moving away from the screen.

There was a thud and Elizabeth's face slammed into the ground. Her father left the bench he and his wife were sitting on instantly, helping a very red in the face Elizabeth to her feet. Tears were leaking out of the corner of her eyes.

"You shouldn't go so high," he scolded her. "You scared us."

Elizabeth looked at her mother doubtfully, sniffing.

"How about I buy you an ice-cream to make your silly knees better?" he suggested, leading her away from the swing set. She nodded, gulping down the lump in her throat. Her eyes lingered on her mother, who had briefly checked to make sure her daughter was unharmed a few seconds ago.

-codelyoko-

"I had a bad dream," whispered Elizabeth, her hand clutching the doorframe until it was as white as her face.

Natalie sighed, brushing some black as coal hair out of her eyes. "I had a long day, Elizabeth. It was only a dream. Go back to sleep; I have to leave early tomorrow."

Elizabeth looked over Natalie's shoulder, but her father was fast asleep. She tore her eyes away and walked slowly back to her room.

-codelyoko-

"I'm sorry," the policeman told Jean-Pierre in the other room, "the ambulance arrived too late. She didn't make it."

Elizabeth fell to her knees, her sobs racking through her body.

-codelyoko-

Elizabeth's father rocked his tearful daughter. "The car hit her so quickly… I'm sure she didn't feel a thing."

"I… I never got to tell her I love her!" she moaned, burying her face into her father's shirt.

"Darling, I'm sure she knows. And she loves you with all her heart."

-codelyoko-

"Why are you sitting there like that?"

Elizabeth looked up, resting her chin on her knees. Children were playing all around her, laughing and chasing each other. All except a dark haired boy, whose hands were stuffed deep into his pockets. He was peering down at her, one eyebrow raised.

"No reason," she mumbled. The boy shrugged his shoulders. Then, he caught sight of the teddy bear in her arms.

"You still have a toy like that? They're for babies."

The boy lost interest in her and slunk off. Elizabeth dropped the teddy as if it had suddenly set alight and said, "Wait, what's your name?"

He stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. "Ulrich."

Ulrich walked off. Elizabeth stared after him with a curious expression. Very shortly later she followed him, the teddy abandoned.


End file.
